


Revenge

by shikastemari



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikastemari/pseuds/shikastemari
Summary: Shikamaru needs to get his revenge against a powerful shinobi, and who will help him to do it?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Revenge

Shikamaru controlled his breath as he could hear the enemies’ footsteps. **  
**

He pondered his chances against the two opponents slowly walking towards where he was hiding. Both were extremely strong and Shikamaru doubted he could beat them at the same time. The taller one was a war hero, known by being one of the cruelest ninjas the Villages had seen, and the other one, although a little young, seemed to have a promising career in the shinobi world.

The Nara had no idea what he would do to escape the situation.

“He’s around somewhere. Pay attention!” the most experienced one said.

“Ya,” came as a response and Shikamaru smiled as they continued to advance.

His best shot was to trap both of them with his Jutsu and wait for them to give up

Shikamaru prepared himself to jump in front of them and catch both off guard with his Shadow Jutsu. Counting down to three, he threw himself in his enemies' path, already using his hands seal to trap them.

But it didn’t go as expected.

He only managed to trap the older one, which smirked to him mischievously. It was an ambush, and Shikamaru ran directly towards it.

Before he could expect, the tiny sidekick jumped on his back and poke his throat with his a little fan. Shikamaru let go from the enemy in front of him, but instead of throwing his hands up as a surrender gesture, he grabbed his attacker’s legs, keeping him from falling off. 

“Is that all you can do?” The woman in front of him folded her arms, raising one of her eyebrows and a smug grin plastered on her face.

He rolled his eyes at her. “Dai, what did dad say about pressing too hard against people’s throat? If it was a real kunai, you’d kill the guy before you could make any question.”

“You lost!” A 5-year-old Shikadai wrapped his tiny arms around Shikamaru’s neck and giggles erupted from the young boy’s mouth.

“You’re getting old, Nara,” Temari came closer and touched his nose. She always got unbearably cocky every time she beat him while playing ninja with Shikadai.

“Can we play again?” Shikadai asked.

“Only if you’re in my team this time,” his father replied.

“But mom,” Dai pouted.

Shikamaru grinned. He was such a momma’s boy.

Temari took a step forward and helped Shikadai to get off his dad’s back. “Maybe some time for us to rest before playing again? Dad’s getting old, he needs to breathe.”

“Woman, you’re older than me,” Shikamaru frowned, earning a smile from Temari in return.

“But who has better lungs?” She raised her eyebrows.

Before he could say anything to contest her, she brushed her hand against his, an invite to hold it which he promptly accepted. At some point in their teasing, Shikadai had run to the backyard, and both followed him.

They sat on the ground, as their kid ran around with his little fan around, swooping leaves and smiling every time. “See mom? My chakra is better than yours!”

“That’s not hard, so- ouch,” Shikamaru rubbed the part of his arm where Temari just punched. She had a playful frown on her face as she looked at their son. 

The world stopped for a while as he watched her. Since they met, Temari always caught his attention. Not only by being incredibly beautiful and breathtaking, but she had one of those interesting minds, with a point of view Shikamaru couldn’t even ponder. 

With age, everything about her seemed to have gotten better. He was sure she was one of the most beautiful human beings ever walked on earth. 

“What?” She tilted her head, making her bangs fall on her eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure you lost your tan,” Shikamaru teased. “You should go out on the sun sometimes.”

Temari narrowed her eyes, but he noticed the corner of her mouth trying not to smile. He wished she did. He just loved her smile, especially when he was the reason.

“Shut up Nara,” she turned her head to Shikadai and he did the same, not before spotting a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

Shikadai was still spreading leaves by the backyard. He murmured Temari’s jutsus every time and Shikamaru knew her heart was probably racing inside her chest. 

“You’re pretty focused on mom’s jutsus today, aren’t you?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yes, cause I know pa’s already.” Shikadai shrugged, a copy of Temari’s eyes staring right back at him with determination. 

Temari and Shikamaru just raised their eyebrows to his response.

“Mind showing us?” Temari requested, curiosity laced in every word, and honestly? Shikamaru could relate badly. 

Shikadai just came a bit closer to both, his posture flawless. He dropped the little fan somewhere. 

The little Nara jumped into the Shadow Jutsu position, his fingers like Shikamaru used to do, though the signal was a bit off. One of his hands was too low and he smiled at the sight.

“Shadow Possession Jutsu!”

Nothing happened. By the corner of his eye, Shikamaru saw Temari cover her mouth to keep a laugh from escaping. His heart fluttered with love at the scene, as Shikadai started to get impatient with his own shadow.

“Move,” Shikadai whispered to his shadow on the ground. “They’re watching.”

After a few seconds without nothing happening, Shikadai's expression changed from determination to sadness. He had a little pout on his lips, completely bothered.

Shikamaru was melting, and not because of the hot sun.

“It’s okay Dai, my shadow does it sometimes.” The kid raised his head and stared at his father. “My shadow gets so lazy and doesn’t move.”

His expression changed to relief. “Then, what do you do to make it move again?”

“I try again another time. Maybe you need a little bit more training. Dad can help you if you want?”

Shikamaru didn’t want to admit, but he caught his heart beating faster by the proposition. He always wondered what would be like when he started training his son, if he would pick things way faster than Shikamaru did when he was younger.

He hoped he could be a good teacher like his father.

“Ya,” he smiled, and it was missing a tooth. The old Nara couldn’t help but smile back.

He watched as Shikadai went to grab the little fan when he felt a hand over his. Temari stared at him, her eyes showing nothing but love and Shikamaru wanted to kiss her right there, but his son screaming her jutsus weren’t exactly building up a mood for them.

“Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance,” and he swooped the little fan in the air.

A small, yet strong breeze covered both Temari and Shikamaru one second later. They turned their heads to Shikadai’s direction, their mouth agape and his eyes widened.

“Did he-?”

“Konoha’s hot days have no such breezes.” Shikamaru voiced out. 

Shikadai kept rolling on the grass, 

Temari got closer, planting a kiss on Shikamaru’s cheek while his eyes were still locked on the kid in front of them.

“Sorry, old man. I beat you again.”

Usually, he would tease her back. But, Shikamaru knew how much that meant to her. During all Shikadai life, both of them heard he was his mini copy and he knew it somehow affected her to keep listening to it. 

It was just not true. 

Yes, Shikadai inherited his looks, except for the eyes. Those beautiful eyes came from her, and he loved it because it made Shikadai her little copy too. Not his looks, but his personality. His energy? Completely her. All the faces he made, she was there. When he was angry, sad, or just tired, his expressions were purely his wife and that was what no one ever mentioned.

It felt like all the world couldn’t see their son by what he was: the perfect balance of both of his parents, and Shikamaru loved it. 

“Twice in a day huh, guess I’ll have to make up for it later,” he raised his eyebrow and Temari smiled. 

“And how will you-?”

“Dad, did you rest already?” Shikadai screamed, jumping on him. 

“Yes,” Shikamaru got up, still holding Shikadai, who got heavier, he noticed. He offered his free hand to help Temari to get up, which she took it. Once she was standing next to him, he raised one eyebrow and returned the smile she offered him when she beat him earlier, “Time for revenge.”


End file.
